


All the little things you do...

by RikaKuze



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaKuze/pseuds/RikaKuze
Summary: Yu remembers the subtle little acts between himself and Yosuke since the day they met as the Inaba Murder case unfolds before them and quickly draws them into forming the Investigation Team in their efforts to seek the Truth.Yosuke + Yu Friendship (Alludes to potentially more but left unstated.)
Relationships: Adachi Tohru & Dojima Ryotaro, Adachi Tohru & Narukami Yu, Amagi Yukiko & Satonaka Chie, Dojima Nanako & Dojima Ryotaro, Dojima Nanako & Dojima Ryotaro & Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke & Narukami Yu, Investigation Team & Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise & Kuma | Teddie, Shirogane Naoto & Tatsumi Kanji
Kudos: 4





	1. Magician’s Fool - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. I’ve probably torn apart so many different outlines before settling on this one. This… _hopefully_ will help me get over my own personal fear of sharing my own writing, so while I tend to pay a lot of attention to details… I’m far too self-conscious to have another pair of eyes to review and point out any grammatical errors or typos. My apologies in advance if I’ve missed something, though I hope despite that I’ve managed to pull together an interesting narrative.
> 
> Seeing how _‘Persona 4: The Magician’_ manga already exists-- I wanted to try and pry open into the unspoken internal dialog of the Wild Card himself in a similar manner. I’ve always found it interesting to revisit a known event from the silent perspective or quiet observations that might only come across in subtle actions that are not always visible to others within a narrative.
> 
> Plus, as with most stories, sometimes I feel there’s not always a lot of attention put into how an individual’s mind processes stressful events. Not that I’m perfect, but I can sympathize with that perspective seeing as I’m constantly a bundle of nerves trying to appear normal to the rest of the world. Heh. Anyway. I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu remembers the subtle little acts between himself and Yosuke since the day they met as the Inaba Murder case unfolds before them and quickly draws them into forming the Investigation Team in their efforts to seek the Truth.
> 
> Yosuke + Yu Friendship (Alludes to potentially more but left unstated.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I’ve probably torn apart so many different outlines before settling on this one. This… _hopefully_ will help me get over my own personal fear of sharing my own writing, so while I tend to pay a lot of attention to details… I’m far too self-conscious to have another pair of eyes to review and point out any grammatical errors or typos. My apologies in advance if I’ve missed something, though I hope despite that I’ve managed to pull together an interesting narrative.
> 
> Seeing how _‘Persona 4: The Magician’_ manga already exists-- I wanted to try and pry open into the unspoken internal dialog of the Wild Card himself in a similar manner. I’ve always found it interesting to revisit a known event from the silent perspective or quiet observations that might only come across in subtle actions that are not always visible to others within a narrative.
> 
> Plus, as with most stories, sometimes I feel there’s not always a lot of attention put into how an individual’s mind processes stressful events. Not that I’m perfect, but I can sympathize with that perspective seeing as I’m constantly a bundle of nerves trying to appear normal to the rest of the world. Heh. Anyway. I hope you enjoy.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

****

**Do you wish to learn the truth?  
Then try your best to catch it...**

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

_“I’m Yu Narukami--”_

I’ve said the words more times than I can count. Today is no different. Different towns. Different schools. Different faces. Nothing’s the same. Not for long at any rate. Mystery and intrigue at an unfamiliar face in town quickly fades into the background within a week at most. _How many years have I continued to go through the exact same motions?_ Too many.

Perhaps being so comfortable with an expected routine is what threw me off at noticing events ahead of time, unable to pick up on the fact that it wasn’t following that same usual pattern. For one, I’d never had a teacher accuse me of doing anything wrong within the first five minutes of introducing myself on some made-up reasoning and earning a place on his _‘shit list’_ by questioning him. _Maybe that should have been my first clue. This time around, this school year would be different. Do I regret not noticing the shift?_ Not really.

Chie took it upon herself to deflect Mr. Morooka’s tirade that day. I still don't understand. If the man wasn’t happy with his job he could have chosen a different career instead of constantly expressing an obvious hatred towards the students in his class. The attitude apparently earning the middle-aged man quite the name for himself, King Moron. Either way, the sooner I could get settled in and away from him, the better. Yosuke, at the time, visibly did his best attempt to melt into his desk, looking kinda dead. _If these first few minutes are any indication of how this class will flow, today’s going to be a very long day._ An even longer year too.

Just as the day ends, an announcement broadcasts on the PA system, stating an incident is under police investigation within the school district and to keep out of the way by going straight home. Honestly, that’s the worst thing to say, it’d only draw curiosity from the students and I could already see many trying to look out through the windows to catch a glimpse. _They’ll be drawn like moths to a flame._ Still, with the sirens sounding just outside the building, it’s not like they’d be able to keep it under wraps.

I’m ready to head back home as Chie and Yukiko ask me to walk with them, quoting the prior announcement as a bit scary. For my first day, I half expect classmates to be curious. Nothing out of the usual, I am the new transfer student after all. Everyone would try to find out just a bit more about me before fading into the background like always. Same song and dance. _It’s honestly exhausting._ Or. It would have been normal, if not for Yosuke hurrying to hand Chie a DVD on his own way out in a rush with a brief apology passing his lips at making up for the accident with his next paycheck.

Such an attempt did not work. Leading to… an interesting moment for the four of us. I’m rather glad to only be a spectator to that scene.

I recall Yosuke, mostly appearing dead throughout the day in class, looking a touch pale and apologetic, rushing over to return a DVD to Chie and attempting to run off-- emphasis on the attempt part. It did not take long for Chie to derail his escape, noticing damage to the DVD, her ‘Trial of the Dragon’, and leading to immediate retribution via way of a swift kick...um… yeah, a very painful administration of punishment. Rather impressive and leaving me with a new observation. _Mental Note: Do not give Chie a reason to apply physical bodily harm to one’s person._ I can’t help but cringe inwardly, even while admiring the swift accuracy of her Galactic Punt to Yosuke.

It takes an effort of will to keep my calm mask of observation in place. The outburst didn’t seem to attract any attention from the other students, this must be a common thing between the two. That or the police incident is by far more interesting to the rest of the student body. This year is going to be a bit more colorful than the last. _Come to think of it, didn’t I see him crash on his bike earlier on the way to school?_ That would account for the damage to the disc, I feel sorry for the guy.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

To say my first day at school was uneventful, would be an understatement. Though honestly, it’s hard to believe the chain of events unfolding-- even now as I look back on it, it’s a lot to take in and process. Apparently it’s not often that something major occurs in a sleepy town such as Inaba. So something as dramatic as the murder of Mayumi Yamano completely set the town on edge. The local news stations are quick to bite on any information surrounding the mystery. I wonder now, just a little bit if I wasn’t just a touch selfish getting involved once it became more personal. _If not for Yosuke… my catalyst, would I be here now?_ Maybe…? Maybe not…?

Yosuke’s always an expressive individual but he possesses a bad habit of bottling things up inside until they burst. Even now he still stumbles on this. The next day his thoughts appear to cloud the ability to navigate both his bike or self into anything other than a trash can along the way to school. I think it was then that I could really see myself start to open up-- my original plan is just to make it through the year, going through the motions before I leave in the Spring. Even after helping him out of the trash can that day, his excitement… well, it can be a little contagious. Insisting we should hang out after school, welcoming me in his own way to the small town. Perhaps Yosuke is seeking that commonality between us both being from the city… Regardless, my attempts to decline his offer sound weak even to my own ears. _Mm. I guess I really couldn’t say no to him in the end._ Still, no regrets.

Despite his open protests at first, Yosuke doesn’t appear too distraught at Chie joining us at the Junes Food Court after school. Their friendship is a curious one, but he means well. They’re like oil and water, just needing a good shake and they eventually come together. I mostly observe their dynamic until at one point Yosuke pulls away from our table to check in on another co-worker, a table over, Saki Konishi. She introduces herself before returning to work from her break, providing me with a few useful tips to help dealing with Yosuke. It’s cute how he tries to hide his feelings, it almost looks like he’d die of embarrassment. I see he’s sweet on Saki, shifting from foot-to-foot so awkwardly in her presence. It’s amusing. He’s clearly smitten by her, but I don’t believe the feelings carry across the same way from her. Her body language states otherwise. I think she cares, but not on the same level Yosuke thinks. _He’ll figure it out soon enough._ Or… that is what I thought at first, until the day of her murder.

At the time I didn’t know how it would all connect to the rumor of the Midnight Channel that Chie mentions that afternoon. The prelude to many of my near sleep-deprived nights, staying up every rainy night to stare into a blank TV waiting to see if that mysterious channel would appear to show the image of a person. I still can’t break the habit when it rains. _Even now I find myself looking out the window and glancing at a blank TV screen holding my breath._ Old habits die hard, and this one may never leave me.

The urban legend around the town at the time is one would see the image of their soulmate if all the conditions are met by midnight. Staring at the screen of a TV, alone, at midnight during heavy rain. Definitely a popular topic around the school at the time and I admit the idea was amusing to entertain at trying for myself. However, I didn’t expect to see anyone, let alone nearly be pulled into my own TV in the spare room of my Uncle Dojima’s place the first night I found myself staring into the glass screen at midnight. _I can still hear the crackling hum, feel the buzzing of static electricity given liquid form as it swallows my hand whole, drawing me in like a magnet against my will._ The first time, very unsettling.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

****

**I am thou.  
Thou art I.  
Ye who shalt open the door.**

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

Even though I’m not the only one to see something at midnight, the visual isn’t very clear, and no one else nearly finds their TV attempting to swallow them. Honestly, I thought that would be the end of the discussion once the words left my mouth-- it wasn’t. I’m not sure what the three of us are thinking when standing in front of the TV section in the Junes Electronic Department that afternoon. Having a TV trying to eat me could be my imagination like Yosuke says earlier in class. _At the time I start questioning the incident myself even though I’m certain of what I remember._ I certainly didn’t believe I’d see my hand pass through the TV screen again until it does. A fact that neither Chie nor Yosuke takes well upon witnessing, panic setting in right as we all tumble into the TV and the space beyond.

The fall doesn’t kill us, thankfully. As the sudden forward momentum pitches my body forward along with Chie and Yosuke-- I remember the TV screen ripple like water, swallowing me whole. My seemingly endless forward motion continues through an ongoing series of black-white rectangle frames instead of static pixel-dots or wavy line-bars as I first expect. For such a long length of time in freefall, having my body come to an abrupt halt in motion leaves me marveling at still being alive. _Well, this is definitely not going to be a normal school year._ It seems the others are okay too, and observing the surroundings with the same level of confusion as myself.

Taking in the yellowish haze settling in around us, it’s difficult to make out Chie or Yosuke as much as the disturbing platform below my feet. A red-black checkerboard platform, either in suspension on its own or finding itself more firmly secure along the mix of crimson steel wireframes that I can immediately make out around us. Further inspection reveals an unusual pattern of a black-white target with several white body outlines, similar to what one would imagine as a chalk outline at a crime scene on TV, only adding disturbing detail to this already unusual place. If not for the odd details, it would remind me of a TV studio backlot. Trying to rationalize what I’m seeing does little to ease my growing discomfort at the current situation. _I’m not alone, and I need to keep my focus so we can find a way out of… wherever this is…._ For Chie and Yosuke’s sake.

Standing around at our landing site yields no clues on how to go back, so the three of us carefully head out to explore our new surroundings. Certain areas seem to cut off our progress, indirectly herding us to an apartment building complex. Many of the doors appear to have no substance to interact with, just like with a TV scene backdrop, its only purpose is to add the illusion of reality for a viewing audience. As we continue climbing stairs within the area, it comes as a surprise to find a room we can enter. Even during our exploration of this odd place, I can’t shake the feeling of eyes on us. It does little to ease my nerves, but I keep it to myself as we push forward to the room before us. Though upon stepping over the threshold of that room, I begin to wonder if it’s a wise idea to be there as I find myself face-to-face with a makeshift cloth noose hanging from the ceiling of a bedroom. It’s not a full apartment, strangely just the one room. The room itself feels… wrong. Posters of some woman hang on the walls in no order, clear slashes obscuring her face. Basic primary colors of paint spray along all the walls, contributing to the disturbing chaos of the room. _At least… I hope the red paint is actually that and not, blood._ It seems only the bed retains its normal, pristine state in the room.

Either way, this place is a dead end. I can’t help but frown a bit at the way my mind phrases that observation. However, I don’t get to dwell on that long as my thoughts scatter briefly at Yosuke’s outburst and clear announcement to Chie and myself that his bladder is currently having… um… issues. _Maybe it’s an odd thought to cross my mind at the time, but how many books or movies ever mention having such a situation occur within a narrative?_ Not many as I recall.

Either way, there is little time to really debate on that as Chie’s startling cry reaches us from within the bedroom, just outside the door as she did not care to stick around for Yosuke to deal with his… issue. The sudden alarm in her voice sends us rushing out to find Chie in mid-fight-or-flight stance, staring at… at a moving blue costumed bear? It would probably be more comical if not for the surrounding atmosphere and the red-black haze of the surreal sky hanging above us that’s barely visible through the continuous fog of our original landing site. The native inhabitant of this place appears just as uneasy as Chie, and I see no reason to make an enemy out of a potential ally in this place. _It’s usually not a good idea to assume at a first meeting anyway._ Still, that doesn’t stop others from doing so.

Social courtesy doesn’t last, not long after the eerie wail resounds throughout the area at any rate. No sooner than slipping on the glasses the individual calling himself Teddie hands me, marveling for a brief moment my ability to see clearly, do I also notice black pools of liquid forming around us and closing in… Teddie frantically starts urging us to run away from these things he calls ‘Shadows’ as they start forming into some more physical shape aside from the wispy looking pools of liquid. It’s only moments before those amorphous shades solidify into pinstripe spheres at first facing us with blue lifeless masks before revealing red smirking lips, cruel pearlescent teeth, and a wicked long black tongue. Perhaps it’s needless to say the four of us set to running immediately to the open space outside the building. _They’re surrounding us!_ Panic hammering my heart as the circle of these things… these Shadows tighten close around us preventing escape.

Yosuke cries out as Chie drops to the ground beside him. The corner of my vision catches the brief contact between her and one of the pinstripe creatures, assessing that alone with no visible physical damage, the encounter is enough to render her unconscious. Teddie is frantically running in circles, finding no break in the mass of Shadows encircling us. Yosuke’s stance shifts slightly, protectively, though stalls to do more… fear holding him in place. _I feel the same, but I can’t let them down…_ That’s when I hear another voice calling to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I tagged this correctly... I think I spent more time going over that section and in the end, applying K.I.S.S (Keep It Simple Stupid) logic just trying to post this first chapter. Chances are I'll have to go back and edit even that to make it represent the work in full.
> 
> I have more plotted out for this work, and so long as I can keep my personal life chaos in check-- I intend to do regular updates to this work until it's completion. I don't think I have a schedule firmly in mind yet, but ideally, I'd like to post once a week if not every other week. Given the uncertainty that I've been experiencing in life as of late, I'm taking the plunge to write this out and post it so that the idea will never be a _what-if_ question for me in the future.
> 
> This is my first piece ever posted anywhere publicly, and I'm experimenting with a different style for myself here. Something to break out of my usual mold... and... I'm going to hide again for now.


	2. Your Affection - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wildcard Awakens.  
> Saki's Fate.  
> Yosuke's Shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... still too shy to consider beta reading... and coding to play around with the textual visuals is a bit daunting right now. Hopefully, that'll progress smoothly as I continue on with this piece. The perfectionist in me will likely go back and edit it later once I figure out how to make it visually flow exactly as in my draft. Also of note, I've pulled in aspects that struck me on a character level from animation, game, and manga for this section.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>  
**I am thou.**  
**Thou art I.**  
**Thou hast opened thine eyes.**  
**The time... is NOW**!  
<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

I feel its voice... **his** voice, thrumming within every fiber of my being. That familiar voice slamming into me with such force, the same impact when watching the TV sparking to life at midnight, defying all logic and reason. The power and potential behind that presence, it fills me like an empty cup. _"This... this voice..."_ Thinking the words as much as I breathe them past my lips, I feel my body shaking as I drink it all in...

"Nngh... Hey, they stopped... huh…”

I faintly hear Yosuke's tentative voice break through the overwhelming awe drowning my senses, the weight of his gaze centering upon me, anchoring my awareness to remind me I’m not alone-- Yosuke’s witnessing all that's transpiring now.

“Hey... what's that?”

I reach my hand up... the flow of Power, just within my reach. The electric jolt floods me as the blue motes of light forming a luminescent card brush my fingertips. A sudden impulse takes control of me as I grasp the card within my hand, crushing it firmly in my grip, claiming this power for my own. _No... it's more that… I'm... reclaiming it..._ I feel the essence of that Power surging from within, becoming both blade and shield-- Power to do with as I wish, as I direct and guide with my Will.

_"Per…_  
_so..._  
_na…!"_

I feel the grin slide across my face, reassuring confidence taking hold, even as I’m distantly aware of Yosuke’s cry of fear. Though he’s not the only one… Teddie. The high pitch voice of the bear entity cries out frantically as the Shadows loom over us. _That’s right… he’s here too._ My mind momentarily forgetting his presence. Drowning in that moment of exhilaration, forgetting those around me… Yosuke… Chie… Teddie… Briefly, before my mind refocuses.

"Narukami...?"

Unease colors Yosuke’s voice, I can hear it as the shaking sound of my name breaks the silence, a brief stillness in the air, heavy and oppressive. A weight settles in behind me, both separate and still a part of me. Yosuke screams in fear, I’m uncertain if it is fear of the situation we're still in now or of me... of myself as I... change before him. _But… this feels as it should be…_ That thought of his fear reaches through the haze of the new power surfacing within me... pulling me back from the edge.

On instinct, I throw my arm out before me, directing this **Power** , an extension of myself to fend off these Shadows surrounding us. A baleful howl fills the area as one pinstripe Shadow charges-- finding itself abruptly cut short of movement in its attempt to attack me or Yosuke. The entity reacts as if hitting an invisible solid wall of force when in actuality it's a claw-like glove of my other self catching it in mid-flight-- slamming the Shadow with full force into the ground. Black wisps of dark motes erupting from its form as it dissipates into nothingness.

The exertion of guiding that brief motion fills my body with a rush of warmth, as if in the middle of running a long marathon. My clothing feels like it clings too close, capturing that intense heat, slowly cooking me. I feel too warm as if caught under a blazing sun, smothering in humid air gradually sucking the breath from me. My gut reaction is to ease the pressure of my uniform to allow more air to breathe over my skin, which helps momentarily, but it doesn’t cause the growing feeling of exhaustion to wane. Suddenly it feels too warm... the power, the energy... feeling the weight as if running a marathon beginning to wear on me. Leaving me open.

_"Get off me!"_ Anger flashes hot through my body as another of the Shadows lunges forward, slamming into me. _How dare they?!_ Tearing the entity off of my other self, flinging it away, I see the blade lash out in retaliation, tearing to pieces the pinstripe creature. _"Izanagi!"_ Calling down lighting in my rage from the sky above to incinerate other Shadows seeking to take my momentary distraction as the opportunity to strike. I can feel the trace of exhaustion creeping up fast on me, my body wearing down, the energy draining with each action I take.

"Wh-What the hell... is this?"

Yosuke’s fear snaps my mind back to attention, pushing away exhaustion, my mind unable to comprehend if the fear in his voice is of the Shadows or my actions. Teddie soon joins him, screaming unintelligibly, primal fear shaking his voice. _Regardless, I can’t stop here, I need to continue on with the fight._ The rest is a blur. I continue to push myself. Drunk off the flow of this **Power** \-- its energy fully at my command. My other self reaches out to strike down those seeking to harm me and those I claim under my protection. _Yes. That's right... that's what this is for..._

"What's happening here?"

The frantic sounds of unease from Yosuke, refocusing my attention to the present. The terror and fear from Teddie… both reach me even through the depths of this Power, clouding my thoughts as I seek to balance my awareness of myself and my _other_ self. These Shadow creatures-- whatever they are... are no match for this Power. Their threat, no longer holding weight against me, these Shadows are little more than the nothingness they return to before my blade. This Power-- **Izanagi** \-- strikes them down with ease. _Impunity._ The blade flowing through them as if no more than a mild inconvenience-- lightning dancing in the sky as even more Shadows turn to ash and vanish… until nothing remains.

"Wh-What the hell... is this?"

Yosuke’s voice mixes with terror and awe at the sight. The fight is over just as soon as it starts. _This Power... it's something else._

"U-U-U-Unbelievable!"

Teddie’s voice a faint, shaking whisper of awe. In the aftermath. This Power… No, rather Izanagi. My other self remains standing, observing our work before fading... _No... not fading, but returning..._ Returning to rest within me.

"You. Were awesome."

Yosuke’s awe, faintly coloring the words barely given voice. I almost miss them as that comforting warmth returns, settling over me, pulling itself back into myself. My other self. Making me whole once more. Complete.

_"Per… sona…”_ I stare at my hand, trembling, still not believing my actions just now. _“This **Power**. It belongs… to me."_ Such _incredible_ power... all at my fingertips... the possibilities of what I can do-- endless.

"Who are you, exactly?"

I hear the faint uneasy shake in his words, Yosuke's question striking me in an odd way, I can hear and sense the fear despite the relief that the immediate danger is no more. _That's... That's not what I want... not fear. That's not what this Power is for... no..._ Perhaps if only for a moment, I nearly allow the exhilaration of both the fight and the awakening of this Power within to consume me. The cautious tone in Yosuke’s voice pulls me back to my senses, grounds me back to the present and to myself… to who I truly am. The thought alone that I cause such fear and unease overwhelms me for the moment. I don't trust myself to speak just then. So I simply turn back to face him, offering a kind, reassuring smile. _Yes, that's right…_ This **Power** is meant to protect.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

It takes several moments for Yosuke to rouse Chie from her unconscious state. With the immediate danger past, and access to this new Power… time, for the moment, is of little consequence. Teddie, for the moment, also remains patient, and internally I breathe a silent sigh of relief. I can still feel the exhaustion in my limbs, but I refuse to let it show for now. If I need to act, I will, but the internal presence of my other self doesn’t broadcast a sense of alarm or urgency to me. Certainly, the three of us still need to return back home from _wherever_ this place is, but there’s time to make certain Chie is okay before moving from this place just outside the odd apartment building.

The exhaustion is taking more of a toll on me than I realize, so I keep to the background, watching for the moment. Chie comes to shortly after Yosuke starts to nudge her, reassuring her that they’re safe now. From a distance, I observe them and Teddie, who’s not fully certain how to act around us. He keeps his distance, though every once in a while I see him cast his wide-eye gaze over to me. _Why does something that feels so natural still make me feel at odds?_ The thought runs in the back of my mind, but I push it aside once Chie recovers and states that she wants to go home.

I nod in agreeance at her sentiment, smiling as I note the care and concern Yosuke has for Chie. It’s something I don’t think translates well given the dynamic between the two back in the classroom. I find it amusing as much as I envy the attention for a flickering moment. Once we can determine Chie is up to move once more, Teddie guides the three of us back to the landing point we first see upon entering this world beyond the TV back in Junes. The walk feels a bit long, but Teddie assures us he can return us home. _With no other leads, it's better than nothing._ That’s what I tell myself, despite the unease, which I don’t let show to the others.

Once more we find ourselves standing on the red-black checkerboard platform with the unusual black-white target and several white body outlines on the floor below us in the center. Teddie summons with a few stomps upon a section of the odd TV studio backlot a stack of old CRT TVs stating this is our way back to our world. It’s a little odd to think of it as our _world_ but nothing appears to follow the rules of normalcy or logic here.

I’m still distantly observing, attempting to make sense of this lingering presence now within me, as I distantly hear the conversation go from normal to agitation. The next thing I know the three of us find Teddie pushing us through this set of TVs telling us to go home. I feel the buzzing of static electricity dance across my skin, the solid screen turning liquid as it swallows my hand and pulls me in as the crackling hum and experience of falling take hold once more. The odd familiar sensation comes to a halt abruptly as the three of us find ourselves landing upon the floor of the Junes Electronics Department store floor. Right in front of the same TV, we’d entered prior. Though the time of our return since departure greatly differs. The overhead paging system announces an evening sale to take part in soon before closing.

Regaining my feet, quickly to pretend as if everything is normal, I scan my surroundings once more. Perhaps I didn’t take notice before now, before the excursion into the TV world-- posters of the Enka Singer Hiragi Misuzu, ones I recall in that room beyond the TV, are in various areas of this department. _Could the room be associated with the announcer Yamano's death?_ Chie is quick to confirm the identity of the woman in the poster, but it still makes no sense to me why such is present in that room beyond. The news from the day before I recall mentioning some affair with the woman's husband that was part of some political group. A scandalous relationship between her husband and Mayumi Yamano, prior media reports disclose the police identifying her as the murder victim close to Yasogami High. I dismiss it quickly for now as the others state their eagerness to leave and return home after the day’s adventure.

Yosuke attempts to retain some level of composure as he leaves, stating he’s leaving the experience behind them to just forget about today. I can hear it in his voice whether he knows it or not, he won’t forget. I don’t think any of us can forget. Though we don’t really know what to make of the experience either. Not yet. _One thing is for certain, between the three of us, we know it’s not all in our mind._ It wouldn’t start to make sense until the next murder. One that affects Yosuke on a personal level. Fate can be cruel at times in how people enter and leave one’s life. Though it still doesn’t keep us from questioning _why_ once it happens.

Despite what Yosuke says as he leaves-- I don’t feel this will be the end of my experience… of our experience… in the world beyond the TV screen. _Part of me wishes I’m wrong about that nagging thought._ Perhaps it’s more due to the cost we all pay during the series of events to come is why I feel that way now.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

**“Sorry everyone but I am afraid I'm the bearer of bad news today. Early this morning one of our own was found dead, Saki Konishi, from 3-B. Please. Remain calm.”**

The rest of the principal's announcement is a blur… coming across as a careful script one rehearses over and over before a big presentation. There’s the standard note dismissing bullying as the cause of such a tragedy due to some prior investigation. How such a thorough report can be available within such a short time of the sudden passing leaves much to the imagination. That statement rings just as hollow as the remaining phrases after the main announcement of a fellow student’s passing. The usual comments to sweep the gravity of the death under the rug while at the same time acknowledging it and offering sad condolences and reassurance of support to the family and fellow classmates. _This makes me feel sick…_ For more than one reason.

A deep chill runs through me, as my mind finally catches up, registering Saki’s name as the victim. I turn to look behind me, focusing on Yosuke-- I’m unable to fully read the mix of emotions on his face, it’s a twist of anger and devastation… or at least that’s my best guess. That morning, following our excursion into the TV world, the last thing any of us expect is an emergency assembly taking place to announce the passing of a fellow student. None of us expect to hear the news about Saki’s passing. Perhaps none more in shock than Yosuke right now. Upon dismissal from the assembly, Chie and I catch up to Yosuke, standing quietly apart from others along the walkway leading back to class. Honestly, I don’t find it surprising to hear Yosuke admit to watching the Midnight Channel once more. At the time, all we know is the rumor around town, never expecting anything sinister manifesting from its existence. _I wish I could take away the pain I see on his face, to somehow make everything okay again for him._ Though I know deep down I can’t… all I can do right now is be there for him.

Yosuke wants answers, and will not rest until he can satisfy his own questions surrounding recent events. The hard determination I see in his eyes show no measure of negotiation will dissuade him from going back into the world beyond the TV. His reasoning is that the appearance of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi on that strange broadcast at midnight must somehow have a connection. He rationalizes the appearance of both women on that strange channel, visible only at midnight, before the discovery of their sudden death is no coincidence. It might be grasping at straws, but something deep inside me feels his logic is sound. _Regardless of how this plays out, I’ll help him._ I decide that I won’t let Yosuke face this alone.

Once again, after school, the three of us stand before the TV section in the Junes Electronic Department. It surprises me just a bit that Yosuke meets us there with a few supplies, with our knowledge of what lies beyond the TV screen presenting a clear danger when within that world, he does his best to take some precaution. I also take note of the concern he has for Chie, pretending to hide it in his own way. Perhaps it’s an attempt to keep Chie out of harm’s way after the close call last time. Yosuke hands her the remaining rope slack after we secure a section around our waist-- this time she’ll remain behind, as our anchor and lifeline back home in case we can’t find the curious bear Teddie or even find another way to secure our own return home. _No plan survives first contact…_ Idle words crossing my mind for a moment and I shake them away from my thoughts to focus on the task at hand.

At first Yosuke reaches out, hesitantly to brush his fingers across the large TV before us. They meet with solid resistance and it’s clear to me in that instant I alone have the ability to pass through and to bring others with me. Before the thoughts can fully process in Yosuke’s mind, I reach out to brush my fingertips over the TV screen-- seeing the solid glass taking on a rippling water-like appearance, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder and looking to him for a signal he’s ready. Giving a brief nod, the two of us push through the fluid glass, that buzzing static electricity dancing across my flesh as liquid glass swallows us whole. The forward momentum pulls us in with a fierce tug as Yosuke and I enter the TV completely. The same series of black-white rectangle frames fill my vision as that odd freefall sensation takes hold until it suddenly stops, spitting us on that same red-black checkerboard platform. _We made it…_ Part of me is musing in awe at the transition from the world outside to the one beyond the TV while another part knowingly accepts this experience as normal, or as normal as it can be in this current circumstance.

Given the frustration of our prior departure, it seems even the span of several hours is not enough to ease the tension Teddie expresses upon our return. Even after witnessing the situation with the Shadows last time, it doesn't keep him from accusing us of being the cause of the current state of his world. Fortunately, it doesn’t last long and the costume bear-like entity is willing to work with us, to help us in exchange for making his home, this place, peaceful once more. _I see no reason not to do so, and it doesn’t look like the poor guy… er.. bear... has anyone else to turn to about this._ At first, Yosuke doesn’t seem certain of the conditions but reluctantly agrees after I openly state my intent.

Though… this is only _after_ Yosuke’s intent to unmask the blue bear entity, revealing the costume is empty while still capable of physical movement. I’m not sure what he expects to unmask by pulling back the zipper to the costume’s headpiece-- certainly not an empty void. Perhaps in the span of a few days of arriving in Inaba, the unusual is a new normal to me. _At least at this point it doesn’t phase me, it’s by far different than past school transfers to other towns-- it’s almost a refreshing change of pace._ I push the amusing thought aside as Teddie offers to show us to the last place he sees someone from outside our world wandering around in this Shadow World. Leading us to a place that looks like a dark mirror of the Konishi Liquor store back in Inaba which Yosuke easily identifies as he rushes forward to investigate.

Before I can urge caution, he’s off running, crossing the threshold into the building which at first appears almost like the actual store back in the real world. By the time I catch up, Yosuke is unnervingly still, frozen, looking over a mix of paper on the floor. Pieces from a photo no longer whole along with fragments of a movie ticket also in bits with the same intensity and angry frustration as the paper litters the floor close to the entrance. _I don’t like this…_ The partial thought crossing my mind as Yosuke verbally attempts to assess what he’s seeing before the _voices_ start filling the room around us.

Echoes of voices unknown start to fill the silence within that space, mocking Saki with every word. It’s only moments after the first few statements criticizing Saki’s action breathe into life within this space, that I witness Yosuke starting to lose his cool-- confusion turning to anger and denial. It all starts to go downhill from this point as all other voices drop silent to the laughing distortion that curiously sounds like Yosuke himself. _It might as well be him…_ The thought flicking through my mind as the near spitting image, a doppelganger version with piercing yellow eyes, of Yosuke steps forth from the shadows of a store aisle to reveal its presence.

My mind tries to process what I’m seeing as much as Yosuke is at that point… staring at his other self, who mocks his very intent at even being in this place. Distantly I hear Teddie frantically calling this other self we see a Shadow, though it’s still different from what either of us knows since our last visit to this world.

**"You Made _Everyone_ Believe That You Came Here Looking For Saki-- What A Backload Of Crap! Truth Is, You Only Came Because _You_ Were Looking For Some Fun, Weren't Ya? What Else Is There For You To Do In This Backwoods Shit-hole Town?"**

This Shadow calls Yosuke out on a false pretense of actually caring about Saki or her sudden death and only wanting to break up the boredom of his own life within this small town, maybe even becoming a hero as well-- all while using Saki as both the reason and excuse to do so. _I don’t like where this is going…_ It’s not long after the concern brushes my thoughts when I realize just how bad the situation is for us.

"Uhn... y-you're wrong... t-that isn't true at all!”

Even I can hear the weakness behind his words, the lack of conviction, and self-questioning the validity of his Shadow’s statements. Deep down, I know these thoughts don’t define him, we all have thoughts we don't want to admit to having... and this thing-- this Shadow Yosuke is laying all bare before us. _So what, he may have thoughts like this, but in the short time of knowing Yosuke, I’ve seen him surpass them._ It may be a part of him, but he doesn’t yield to these thoughts completely.

**"You Were Thinking There Was A Chance You Might Get Lucky And Become A Hero. The Death Of Your _Beloved_ Saki Was Just The _Excuse_ You Needed To Make The Trip."**

It doesn’t matter… the Shadow is relentless at driving his point home, and Yosuke is not ready to admit the grain of truth within the words, even if he carries himself better than these thoughts imply. _Yosuke, don’t fall for it… you’re better than this!_ I couldn’t find my voice to give these words shape, and I wonder if it would even reach him through the verbal onslaught by his other self.

"You are **not** me! **YOU'RE NOT ME!**"

With those words, everything changes, Yosuke’s defiant declaration only causes his Shadow self to laugh at his pathetic attempt to disassociate himself from his doppelganger.

**“Yeah, You're Right. I'm My Own Self Now. I Ain't You At All!”**

The last part is more than Yosuke can stand as he denies everything his mirror image claims to know-- insight available only because his doppelganger is one and the same with Yosuke himself. The echoing distortion of its laughter fills the air around us at Yosuke’s third denial of all the claims to his flaws and shortcomings. A dark presence swallows the room around along with us; this Shadow of Yosuke claims its independence with that final denial. Dark red wisps of energy encircle Yosuke, pulling at him. I suddenly see him drop to his knees, breathing heavy, panting and struggling to keep from collapsing entirely on the floor but barely able to brace himself on hands and knees.

_“Persona!”_ I summon Izanagi from within me to protect us, to protect him. _“Yosuke! Are you alright?”_ Rushing over to place myself between him and his Shadow self to keep him from harm. My other self within me is aware of the swirling dark energy consuming the Shadow version of Yosuke, transforming and revealing a large frog-like Shadow entity staring back at us. The camouflage color covers its body fully, two red slit eyes narrowing its gaze at us while a black vaguely human shape wearing larger yellow gloves and a red scarf sits-- _No... actually it’s more a part of the Shadow entity, rising up from the body's center._ Either way, it’s massive.

The walls of the liquor store, fall away as if suddenly cut loose from suspension wire, the fake sliding backdrops on a TV set revealing the pattern of the blue-violet tile studio floor beneath us. As the space around us opens up, a mix of metal tower grid frames surrounds us, stage lighting rigs and rack-mounts with blank TV’s displaying static-fuzz lines with no signal loom overhead. The large frog-like Shadow continues to antagonize Yosuke, drawing strength from each denial.

**“You Put On A Good Show Pretending To Be All Carefree And Happy-go-lucky. But You're Terrified Of Being Alone.”**

“No, that _isn't_ me! You don't _know_ me at all!”

That last statement sends an icy chill running through my blood. Being alone. _I know all too well what that’s like…_ Yosuke still refuses to acknowledge any truth to the Shadow’s words. I hear Teddie in the background frantically shouting warnings while trying to keep out of harm’s way as I continue to guide my other self to fend off the frog-like entity’s physical strikes. It’s by far stronger than the pinstripe Shadows… but even as I feel my own strength wearing down during the fight, I manage to hold my own against it-- I can’t waver. Not when Yosuke needs my help.

**“I Know Everything! I Know Just How Pathetic You Really Are!”**

Broadcasting on the once static-fuzz screens shift and flicker to life with images of those Yosuke appears to know back at Junes. Voices that seemingly come from some hidden PA system further dig at him. Revealing the truth of how dismissive they are of _The Prince of Junes_ and how the impression he gives them is thinking how everyone looks up to him as the manager’s son when in fact they think of him as annoying and a loser. Pretending how despite it all, everyone is still his friend, in his way using them to escape his own insecurity of being alone.

**“You See That Everyone Just Barely Tolerates You…”**

Yosuke can't handle it anymore. I can see Yosuke break inside as the voice of Saki begins to talk about how he’s such an idiot, misunderstanding her kindness for actually _liking_ him. _I have to do something._ He needs to snap out of this spiral of depression and realize the truth. I will not watch Yosuke completely give up on himself and accept death as his answer.

**“All You Wanted Was Some Cheap Thrills! You're Better Off Dead!”**

_"Izanagi!"_ I direct my other self to mirror my actions, the metal talon fist punching the frog-like Shadow in sync with my own movements as I spin to punch Yosuke in the face, attempting to break him out of his despair… and it seems to work as both sprawl backward onto the floor.

“Ungh… Duuude…”

_"Oops. Wrong guy."_ Keeping my expression deadpan as Yosuke focuses on me in confusion. The strike gives me the opening I need to get **his** attention. Even through my own exhaustion, I can feel the mix of anger and concern warring within me. I can’t stand to watch Yosuke give up on himself. I didn’t plan to yell, but I feel my words growing in heat, the tight control over my anger struggling to get my message across to him. _“Are you going to let it kill you just like that? Is that what you want?! Is that what you really want?!! If you want it to get you so easily, just like that... then I'll be the one to kill you.”_

I see the look of shock cross his face, perhaps trying to figure out if I’ll back up my words with action. At the moment, I’m not even certain myself but I have no time to dwell on that-- I throw myself back into the fight with the frog-like Shadow. Doing my best to keep both Yosuke and Teddie from harm. _Come on Yosuke, I believe in you… don’t give into this._ I can feel my muscles trembling from the exertion of the fight, I need to hold on just a bit longer.

"Damnit, I want, I want to be stronger..."

Yosuke’s voice shakes, who knows what thoughts race through his mind. The words of this Shadow, digging at every insecurity… his boredom at being an outcast from the city and the loneliness that accompanies it… I don’t know how much time passes, my attention keeping focus on the fight. Eventually, he comes to his own truth, Yosuke painfully admits there is truth to this Shadow’s words.

“So _that’s_ a part of me, huh… I guess if I'm going, to be honest-- _all of this_ is a part of me.”

I hear his voice, quiet but firm cutting across the room. With that statement, the Shadow entity starts to lose hold of its separate identity and power, it didn’t expect for Yosuke to actually accept it… Fragments of digital glitches play across the Shadow’s massive form, losing its speed and leaving a wide opening for me to finally put an end to this fight.

_“Izanagi!”_ Directing my other self, drawing a blade, calling down lightning striking down the Shadow. The frog-like entity explodes into a swirl of dark-red mist as it dissipates momentarily before reforming into Yosuke's Shadow self, lying prone on the studio floor. Without a word, Yosuke moves over to rest a hand on his other self's shoulder.

"You are a part of me, and I'm a part of you."

As those words leave his lips, Yosuke's other self fades into blue motes of light, reforming to a human-like aspect of the larger Shadow entity. Retaining trace frog aspects like the round fingertip pads on the hands, displaying a mix of camouflage green only in that physical location and on the lower leg cuffs of a white and gold trim jumpsuit of some kind. The V-shape toothy grin still remains, reminding me of Yosuke’s shirt, but it becomes more of a chest piece to the outfit along with the long red flowing scarf.

I can only imagine how Yosuke feels at what happens next. The blue motes of light filtering down from the fading image of his own Persona, forming into a luminescent card hovering in the air just above his hand before his hesitant touch absorbs it into himself. I’m not certain what this means, but now he’s not alone. ...and I guess neither am I anymore.

The walk back to the TV Studio Backlot with Teddie feels longer than it really is, and a bit quiet between the two of us currently lost in our own thoughts. Teddie keeps talking on in the background, fully in amazement of my abilities from the recent fight. By the time we reach the stack of TVs that will send us back home to our world, Teddie comes to a conclusion that makes some sense, drawing my wandering thoughts back to focus. That a Shadow self of the two recent victims, back from our world, is how they-- A similar fate that Yosuke-- _No. I don’t want to think about that now._ He wouldn’t have been able to come back here to this other world by himself though… not from what I saw back in the Junes Electronics Department. It brings to mind Teddie’s prior complaint that someone was tossing people into this world from our own and riling up the Shadows. _What is going on…?_ Whatever it is, I can’t let it rest.

It would be something to think about later, right now I could feel the exhaustion wearing on me as the adrenaline rapidly fades from my body. Only growing more prominent as we stand waiting to pass back through the TV to return home. Yosuke himself looks the worse for wear too, his Shadow self drawing out his own life essence until the two become one-- flaws and all. The buzzing static electricity swallows us as the liquid screen pulls us through, the crackling hum surrounding us as the odd freefall sensation passes over the two of us. The sudden stop is as abrupt as always, but once more we find ourselves safely back on the floor of the Junes Electronic Department store.

Chie overwhelms the two of us immediately, eyes red and voice trembling, holding the rope that’s obviously no longer connecting us. In the chaos of it all, it only now crosses my mind that we didn’t have a way back without Teddie. Lucky for us then that we once again cross paths over in that TV world. Though now, going forward we would be working to help Teddie, it wouldn’t be by chance to meet up with him again in the future. Still, there isn’t much to say to alleviate the hours of worry for Chie. The only consolation she offers is temporary lunches to make up for the error of our ways. At first, it seems like Yosuke is the only one to make amends until she includes me as well, it’s only fair. Despite the sudden knowledge of how much lighter his wallet will be for the next few weeks, I catch the smile and relief on his face. _You care even if you shy away from admitting it…_ It warms my heart even as I accept my own punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a peek into my brain. In my perspective... if you're going to dump such unimaginable power upon a soul-- there's bound to be that flickering moment of temptation, no matter how wholesome and Down-To-Earth the individual may be as a person. I wanted to touch on that and the fact that during the discovery of this new power, Yu isn't alone like Adachi.
> 
> Both hold the same power, but in the end, they grow differently. It's shown that Adachi didn't have anyone present to keep him grounded or effectively give an outside perspective and weigh-in to how scary his newly discovered ability is that very first time. Without some of the factors present, I do wonder if Yu himself would have stumbled. He'd spent most of his time alone, going through the motions of day-to-day life and having to depend on himself for the most part, would he be immune to such thoughts?
> 
> There was a lot to pack in for this chapter given how I arranged my initial outline. Which means this chapter ended up far longer than I'd expected... I'm excited to see how that means other encounters further on in this narrative take shape. Especially with the likes of Mitsuo, Namatame, and Adachi and how they play out before Yu. As much as I don't want the chapters to appear daunting in length-- I don't want to shortchange them either.
> 
> I wanted to add a mixed blend from the basic story as portrayed in the animation, game, and manga. Some parts will lean heavier than others over the source material I have better access to... but in the end, I'm hoping to provide an interesting narrative take on events.
> 
> I still hope to keep to a weekly or bi-weekly update on this piece. Though... real-life issues may be a bit complicated over the next coming weeks. So. We'll see. I hope you all are enjoying this narrative take on the familiar story.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I tagged this correctly... I think I spent more time going over that section and in the end, applying K.I.S.S (Keep It Simple Stupid) logic just trying to post this first chapter. Chances are I'll have to go back and edit even that to make it represent the work in full.
> 
> I have more plotted out for this work, and so long as I can keep my personal life chaos in check-- I intend to do regular updates to this work until it's completion. I don't think I have a schedule firmly in mind yet, but ideally, I'd like to post once a week if not every other week. Given the uncertainty that I've been experiencing in life as of late, I'm taking the plunge to write this out and post it so that the idea will never be a _what-if_ question for me in the future.
> 
> This is my first piece ever posted anywhere publicly, and I'm experimenting with a different style for myself here. Something to break out of my usual mold... and... I'm going to hide again for now.


End file.
